


【2top】烂俗情节

by LindsayLian



Category: SMAP
Genre: F/F, Sex Toys, Sexswap
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-10
Updated: 2020-01-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:28:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22201081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LindsayLian/pseuds/LindsayLian
Summary: 巧（たくみ）真子（まこ）女孩子恋爱有点患得患失，还有点体贴的女孩子恋爱
Relationships: Kimura Takuya/Nakai Masahiro
Kudos: 1





	【2top】烂俗情节

阿明要结婚了。

巧是同学之间第一个得知这段恋情的人，托福于两人过硬的交情。巧和阿明初中是同班，巧的女友真子和阿明小学是同班。等到巧在高中开学的那一天认识了自己的女友，才把这个关系环给系了起来。

“可以不用和真子说。”阿明当初是这么交代的。巧也老实地把这个秘密憋了七个月，终于在婚礼前三个月告诉了真子。当然阿明也不必知道真子已经知道了这件事。

“阿明要结婚了啊，还这么年轻呐。”巧的妈妈喝汤的时候听说了这件事，“阿广也快了吧。”

阿广也是巧和阿明的初中同学，但在几人先后工作之后，她和大家渐渐断了联系。

家里的男主人面对着电视没有回头，问了句：“真子呢，有男朋友了没？”巧吃完了饭要出去一趟，他没有得到回复，也好像不在意。

————————————————

巧是去找真子去了，穿得带着新买的小玩具，两杯奶茶，和一束红玫瑰。两个人的距离是7个公车站的40分钟，在这40分钟里她想通了红玫瑰实在艳俗，于是把花束扔在了真子家小区门口，没有打电话给真子，而是坐到了楼下的一张长椅上。然后她回想起自己为什么不通知一声就来了。

「我对他说的那句话不是在找借口，我真的要结婚了。」

Line上，阿明才和巧说着自己如何因为职场性骚扰而烦恼，突然就做出了结婚宣告。

「真的假的」

「上回假期带对方回老家见了一下亲戚，都对对方很满意。」

「这么严重吗？」

「顺便，可以不用和真子说。」

「为什么，我刚刚打开她的对话框哈哈哈哈」

「Sticker」

「所以出去喝奶茶吗？」

「找你女朋友去」

「那算了。」

巧在很长一段时间都不敢直视自己打出的“那算了”这句话。

真子很忙。忙到两个人明明在同一个城市却一个月也见不上一回。

忙到忘记巧的生日。

“抱歉！”巧想起她因懊恼而不安挠着后颈的手指，“我就说好像有什么东西忘记了，那段时间太忙了，一天就有两三个节目的录制或者素材准备。”

“哼……”巧其实没有生气，用鼻子发出哼的气音仿佛只是习惯。

“下回你可以直接提醒我。”真子双手合十，指尖抵着眉心，“真的抱歉！”

许是见巧没有回应，真子倾身上前对准她还没有补唇膏的嘴唇亲了一口。巧则是因为分神想事情没能及时作出反应。真子夸张地扮哭脸：“呜哇，巧现在和我接吻都没有反应了！”

“哼……”

她只是在想：还好只是因为忙而忘记，不是为了什么男朋友。

————————————————

她敲开真子家的门时，两杯热奶茶已经变成常温了。真子开门的时候穿戴整齐，像是随时都能冲回电视台加班，茶几上摆着一本某位年轻演员的自传和她的红色笔记本。

真子接过奶茶，去厨房拿出了两个马克杯，把奶茶倒出来进去隔水加热。

“怎么不说一声就来了。”真子边忙活边随口说话，“吃过了吗，没吃这里还有几个鸡翅。”

巧把自己的短靴放好，替她关上门，然后径直走向真子，捏着她的手腕，把她带到浴室门口。右手从口袋里摸出一只淡蓝色的小海豚，塞到了她的手心里。

真子的脸色变了变，下意识瞥了一眼墙上的挂钟，拇指在硅胶上摸了摸，叹了口气。

“你去把火关了。”语罢她解开外套，从沙发处寻得一条衬裙，小指勾着小海豚的尾巴进了浴室。

巧去关了火，用保鲜膜把奶茶封好，放进了冰箱里。看了看挂钟，踩着电视柜把挂钟也停了，这才回到浴室门口，屏着呼吸细听里头的声音。

浴室里安静得很，只有一些压抑又急切的顺着门缝飘出来勾她。她又等了许久，等到一声呜咽传出来，她迫不及待地按开用手机应用控制的开关，这同时又换来一声惊喘。

她用手指在屏幕上操纵着振动的波纹，浴室里的声音却渐弱。巧用一根手指推了推门，才隐约看见真子紧紧抓着浴缸边缘的一只手和离手不远的膝盖。

“还不…进来么？”手的主人断续发问。

巧点开了预设方案，把手机扔到一边，也解开了自己的衣衫。她看到门后的真子半躺在浴缸里，一条腿和手一样勾在浴缸的边缘，藏着蓝色小海豚的部位伴随着呼吸而收缩或放松，海豚的尾尖也正好抵着某个让女孩更疯狂的地方。

巧当然知道自己会看到什么样的美景，她自然用过这个东西，就在她被调侃“接吻都没有反应了”之后，对爱人汹涌的性欲需要一个发泄口。

真子在预设方案的控制下不停地被迫感受私密处的刺激。眼尾通红地的她扯过还没有解完扣子的巧的格纹衬衫，让两人享受了一个久违的，带有浓烈情色意味的深吻。巧用食指朝海豚尾的侧面推了一个半圆，让它面朝臀下，用中指和食指代替了它原来的作用。被欲望操控的女孩只是不停地颤动身体，让快感更加靠近自己。

真子驾轻就熟地脱去女友的衣物，一只手在她的身体上不停爱抚，唇齿闲下来，就去啃食对方的胸脯。巧早已因爱人而情动，手指边揉捏她的弱点边探向股缝去撩拨已经淌到那处的体液，自己的内裤被不知谁拉下来时，同样构造的液体也沾湿了那张小小的布料。

“你也成这样了…”真子满意地搂紧巧的腰，把她带进浴缸里。两人面对面抱着，分别用一只手去抚摸对方。巧抓着小海豚的尾部往外拉，真子娇哼了两声，把下身分得更开了些，又更向巧贴近了一些，让仍然温热的小海豚同时摩擦着两个人的私处。

预设方案仍在尽职尽责地运行，真子也干脆停下了爱抚的动作，两条手臂围着巧的两侧把巧紧紧抱在胸前。女孩们对着对方的耳朵喘气，下身默契地玩弄着那个发热的小海豚。

性爱结束在交缠的唇舌间。巧长按海豚尾部的一个按钮，节目在最后一个剧烈的震动中落下帷幕。

巧看见真子放松了下来，无论是身体还是精神。于是她满意地抱紧她，亲了亲她的脸颊。

“你太忙了。”她陈述道。

真子闭上眼睛，让自己沉溺于性爱的余韵和爱人的关怀。

“谢谢你。”

她回以爱。


End file.
